fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Lenny Stoneheart (LoP)
Lenny Stoneheart is a side character in the Mysterious Village arc of Leeches of Purity, appearing in the second chapter as the Village's head guard, though only in name. Appearance Being the head guard, he's notable for his blue gambeson and slime coated face. Background Being among those not to become a beast in the aftermath of the Leechmonger's attack of Selfardo. Due to being the Father of Dennis, he was informed of his location, albeit vaguely, likely as a means to keep him obedient while also suffering the abuse of the Echidnas under Weasley's command. The Mysterious Villiage An Unexpected Welcome A week in his position of servitude, four hunters would arrive to investigate the Village he guided Howard on how to use the gate, surprising them with what was within. An Unusual Village Upon greeting them and inviting them in, he was approached by the hunter, Nathaniel. Informing him of Weasley, the rouge beasts and demise of the hunters, though he lied about how the latter happened. After ensuring the hunters would be safe, Nathaniel offered his hand only to reject it upon noticing he was slime coated. As the hunters then decided to take his offer, he guided them towards the hunter's den, quickly discovered by the Echindas, he managed to convince them that the hunters meant no harm, though one, Alastor was injured as they investigated him and the others. Leaving the hunters to carry their injured huntsman, he left them to ensure the Echindas didn't take their frustration out on the inhabitants. The Puzzle Pieces He would later head to the Hunter's Den to apologise to Alastor, only to be informed by the Huntress, Vera that he was resting. As she tried to pry information out of him, he simply stated they were things he wanted to tell them, but couldn't due to under watch. Face to Face The next would go to the hunter's Den to inform the hunters that Weasley was now aware of their presence and had requested to meet them. He then apologised to Alastor for yesterday's incident, believing he was forgiven (when in actuality Alastor just said he had to avoid a fuss) as he left to attend his duties. The Black Guardian Overhearing Maxwell's rage, he was relieved to find the hunters still alive as they passed his home. Admitting to them that he avoided mentioning the Leechmonger saying he didn't want to give them a bad image of the Village. He then asked on what resulted from their meeting and was told it had been postponed. A Secret Clue The next night he would overlook Maxwell's leave while attempting to calm Howard, the Famp controlling the gate, down, as he was terrified of Maxwell's presence. After Maxwell's leave, he and Weasley had a brief but bitter exchange. He would later meet up with them and the hunter as readied to depart on hunting down the rouge beasts. Suspicious of his motives, Weasley stuck next to him throughout the way to the dock. Once Weasley was distracted by Alastor apologising to them, he used the opportunity to give Nathaniel a letter telling them his son was kept inside a cave southwest. He would then be told to return to his post after committing that Wilson taught Weasley good Colish. Beasts and Monsters While at his post, Howard began asking for his attention realising that meant the hunters were at the gate, henceforth had been southwest, he rushed to let them inside. Begging to know of his son's well being, their reluctance and expressions were enough for him to realise they were being tortured. Blinded by rage at the realisation he screamed "kately" at the top of his lungs, demanding Weasley's attention as well as the Echinda's. Once they came -along with Nathaniel and Daniel-, he began hurling insults and vowed he'd kill them unaware Maxwell was within earshot, sending them into a frenzy. Burnt Down Ambitions Immediantly commanding Howard to shut the gate, as the Leechmonger broke through, Daniel attempted to get him to safety. While being escorted out, he was paralysed by the Leechmonger's call, causing a Leech planted inside his head to attack. As the call ended, the Leechmonger crashed through several buildings in pursue of Nathaniel, forcing them to retreat. Carried over to Hunter's Den, where everyone was also pinned down, seeing no means of escape and still vengeful, he attempted to kill Weasley, only for Alastor to intervene, accidentally cutting his throat in the process. As he choked on his own blood, his act was to spit in Weasley's face as they tried to save him. Death Killed by * Alastor (Caused) * Leechmonger's (Directly) Getting his throat cut by Alastor, he passed out from blood loss, leaving him to be easily devoured by the Leechmonger when they discovered his body Relationships Weasley Henceforth Initially resentful of Weasley for imprisoning his son, subtlely taking potshots at them, until he was threatened or ordered to go. His resentment turned into murderous hatred upon learning of his son's torture at the Leechmonger's hands, and even after his failed murder attempt resulted in his throat being slit and Weasley tried to save them, his last act was to spit his own blood in their face. Category:Characters Category:Deseased Category:Leeches of Purity Category:Leeches of Purity Characters Category:WalkerSniper